


Unlikely

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drunk Sherlock, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flights of fancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely

“What’s all this?” John asked in amusement, peering at the garden of flowering plants covering their kitchen table. In the midst of it he glimpsed a shallow bowl of water and a saucer of milk with what looked like lumps of butter in it.  
  
“I’m attempting to attract fairies, John.”  
  
John pursed his lips. “You’re attempting to attract…”  
  
“Fairies, John. Sprites? Wee folk, good folk, _tylwyth teg._ ”  
  
“Yes, I do know what they are. No, wait. I know what they _aren’t_. Have you gone mad? They’re mythical. How are you going to attract something that doesn’t exist?”  
  
“But that’s it! It’s not that no one has proven they exist. It’s that nobody has proven that they don’t exist.”  
  
“Wait. What? What are you drinking?”  
  
“Elderberry wine. It’s said it allows you to see fairies.”  
  
“Did you start drinking that before or after you turned the kitchen into some sort of mystical grove?”  
  
“Before. Mrs. Hudson gave it to us.”  
  
“Ah. Well, Sherlock, I hate to break this to you, but I strongly suspect the only thing your arboretum is going to attract is flies.”  
  
“But I want to attract fairies, John!” Sherlock pouted.  
  
“Then why don’t you put on those nice, tight, skinny jeans and go out to a bar?”  
  
“Jeans?”  
  
“Never mind. Come lie down, and give me that bottle.”  
  



End file.
